Peridot
Entrance Warp Pad Peridot comes to the battlefield via warp pad with her armor and 5 gemstones. Gemstones Peridot has a special quirk like Bill Cipher. When the armor is at a full charge, the 5 gems appear. If you use a special attack/ability, you lose a gem. Spend them all like a clod and you lose your armor. Peridot's armor gives her more defense and attack power. She even walks, runs, and stands still on walls without falling. Scaling walls comsumes energy. Without your armor, you're weaker but faster. Special Attacks Armored Neutral B - Blaster Peridot simply fires a ball of energy. You can charge it up for more strength, but this adds pushback. A charged shot spends a full gem. You can combine the blaster with a grapple to move characters. It works like MAGNETISM and can also trap projectiles. The more it's used, the more gen energy it costs. Side B - Robonoids Peridot sends forth a Robonoid to explore the stage on their own looking for objects to consume and traps to deactivate. They inanimate objects and use the energy to charge up Peridot's gems. Think Bill Cipher's Deal, only ranged. These things also absorb a player's life to recover gem energy. Peridot can hack robots like Silva with Robonoids. Up B - Pericopter Peridot spins her fingers and flies. Her fingers can hurt. Others can catch her by her legs and form a human chain to pull her down. The more weight Peridot carries, the more energy she needs to continue flying. But you can detach your feet to make opponents fall as if they already did a recovery move. With one foot, Peridot gets limited to single jumps and she can't scale walls without slipping, but special attacks consume less energy. Without either feet, you can't run or jump. A third detachment releases the whole armor, which parts can be thrown, piled, or consumed by Robonoids. Down B - Electric Shock Peridot concentrates electricity in her body, which is effective in avoiding whips and grips. Armorless Neutral B - Is this a weapon? Peridot defends herself with whatever is available. By deafult, you get a toothbrush. Peridot can turn regular items into dangerous weapons. For example, if she gets Joker's teeth, she's able to bite while punching. Taunt to release your pseudo-weapon like a standard item. Side B - Robonoids Peridot sends forth a Robonoid to explore the stage on their own looking for objects to consume and traps to deactivate. They inanimate objects and use the energy to charge up Peridot's gems. Think Bill Cipher's Deal, only ranged. These things also absorb a player's life to recover gem energy. Peridot can hack robots like Silva with Robonoids. Up B - Tall Tins Peridot puts on some tins to make herself look taller. She can kick harder, but she slips if she runs. In the air, you can throw them for two extra jumps. Like your robotic feet, you can't run and slip a lot with just one. Down B - Mop Knight Peridot tries mopping the floor, throwing earth and digging objects. You can release Robonoids to consume those items and recover gem energy. Time it well, and you deflect projectiles. The mop can also bury opponents directly in front of you. Final Smash - Mecha Peridot Peridot gets into her mech suit. It has an entire third moveset. Neutral B - Punch Peridot delivers a powerful punch. Side B - Butt Missiles Peridot shoots missiles from the rear. Up B - Feet Springs Peridot is launched upward with springs on her feet. Down B - Spindot Peridot spins around on one arm, hitting everybody surrounding her. After 5 attacks, defeat, or being the last one standing, the armor is restored and Peridot returns to it. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Eeya-hah!" KOSFX2: "Heeya!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Uhl!" Taunts Up: *looks in awe* "Cool." Sd: "Traitor clod!" *rewinds it* Dn: "So, you wanna fight? Good." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "You clod!" 2. *thumbs-up* 3. *makes a face* "Nyaa!" *beams out* 4. (w/ Final Smash) "Ha-ha! Victory is mine! Now I'm the one in charge. Praise me! PRAISE me!" Failure/Clap: Toilet Standard Attacks TBA Retropokon Discussion Nostalgia Skapokon: "Hi, I'm Skapokon, and this is Retropokon, your gaming time machine. Today I'm fighting Peridot, also known as Peridoto or the Space Dorito. She...is a Crystal Gem, will always save the day. And if you think she can't, she'll always find a way." Peridot: "Will you stop singing and get to the point, Roboclod!? I may be a Crystal Gem, but not because I want to. I had to stay on Earth after insulting my authority. The Gams were the only ones who helped me. But that doesn't matter now because I have this armor to easily defeat you with its blaster and electric properties. Don't even think on destroying it because I still have by explorer Robonoids and the giant robot I built in the barn. Anyways, which is your robotic task? Analysing videogames? Ha, those humans are hilarious." Nostalgia Skapokon: "Wha-wha-what happened? What was I doing? Oh, right. That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl!" Wun: "AND WUN!" Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps * Default (G) * Garnet colors ® * Lapis Lazuli colors (B) * Pearl colors * Amethyst colors * Jasper colors * Yellow Diamond colors Victory Theme Steven Universe Theme Instrumental Stage Beach City - Steven's Place Relic Gem Cipher's Nightmare Mecha Peridot Stracomb Vehicle Escape Pod Pacific Rim Kaiju Malachite Worst Party Form Green Dorito Trivia *This introduces auto-taunting to respond in those cases of spam prevention since some character can get where most of the roster can't. Video Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Gem Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Not a Dorito Category:Space Dorito Category:Project Lawl Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest 2 Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Former Villains Category:Dubstep Lover Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Nerd Category:Funny Characters Category:Alien Category:Cute Characters Category:Semi-Annoying Category:Internet Meme Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:Build-Up Characters Category:Epic Face Maker Category:Characters who have not one but two Video Movesets Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Scrapped L-NEO Characters Category:Green